


Eight years

by winvhesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, corn maze, fall - Freeform, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: It's a certain couple's eighth anniversary and it's fall and there's a corn maze.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> for casbakespie and for the corn maze prompt, lol this could’ve gotten way too long and turned into a fic but i decided against it what can you do? Also there may not be too much mention of the corn maze but i had this idea pop into my head and went with it

"Hey C. Meet me at the corn maze, dress nice. Happy anniversary babe, love you. xxx" Castiel was pulled from his oh so wonderful slumber by a text from a beautiful green eyed former hunter. 

Cas had really counted on sleeping the day away, but a special man was waiting on him. He went to his closet and put on his semi casual clothing choice of some nice slacks and a gray blue sweater/tee shirt combination. 

Some time passes and the retired angel makes it to the corn maze a little bit after the time the couple agreed upon. He hopes he didn't miss his lover boy, and he doesn't.  
There's a note waiting for him at the kiosk to pay his way into the puzzle of maize. "I know i said i'd meet you here and i did, but you have to find me. Take this map and follow the clues. See you soon, Angel." 

_Rules of the corn maze:_  
Step One: get a map and enter the puzzle  
Step Two: at every sign, there is a question to continue the game you must answer correctly to go down the right path  
Step Three: say yes 

He walked into the entrance of the maze and began his journey. There's a sign with the number one in his path, bering off to the left and right are two other paths to follow. He recalls the rules and looks at his map and list of clues. 

“Question One, At what speed does a honey bee fly? Take a left for fifteen miles per hour, or take a right for sixty miles per hour.” 

He took a left, of course he’d know the answer to this, he loves the bees and Dean knows this. Dean planned this. 

This game goes on for what seems like forever, but it was only eight questions with eight turns. At this point, he just really wanted to see his boyfriend. When Castiel got to the final question, he stopped in his tracks.

_“Question Eight, will you marry me? Take a left if your answer is yes, take a right if your answer is no.”_

Castiel had to keep reading the question to make sure he was understanding properly. Many thoughts were flying through his head, but one constant remained, Dean, he had to get to dean. The former angel walked his way down the path of the left to a long a happy life.


End file.
